Ash's Rowlet
This Rowlet is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum and the first Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality Rowlet isn't a very bright or an intelligent Pokémon, as he once mistook a wind-chime for a piece of fruit. However, Rowlet can also come off as a loyal Pokémon who would do anything to protect his friends and anyone who he’s closes to, as he jumped into the fray to save the tribe it belonged to from Team Rocket. Rowlet's loyalty for his friends, teammates, was also shown when he protected both Incineroar, as Litten, by blocking Castform's Water Gun while battling Totem Lurantis and Melmetal, as Meltan when he shield it from being attack by Team Rocket. He only joined Ash after the insistence of Toucannon as it saw the bond he already developed with him. A unique trait about Rowlet is that he likes to sleep inside of Ash's backpack and he doesn't mind when other Pokémon sleep with him inside the backpack as well, shown with his two close friends Nebby and Melmetal, who he shares a strong bond with. Rowlet sometimes can be quite lazy and has to be awoken up by Ash or anybody else who needs his help. Additionally, Rowlet is smuggy and likes Rotom to photo of his poses. On the other hand, Rowlet loves the scent emitted by Mallow's Tsareena, much to her dismay and annoyance. In addition, Rowlet loves eating, a trait that is shared with Clemont's Dedenne. He is even known to sleep in Ash's backpack after eating. After the battle with Hau's Dartrix, Rowlet has developed a sense of seriousness, rivalry and friendship with it mimicking the way Dartrix would sway it's forelock to the side and doing a secret handshake. Rowlet also gain parental traits from his guardian and mentor Toucannon as it was shown taking care of his close friend Melmetal during it time as a Meltan, similar to how Ash's Hawlucha was taking care of his best friend Noivern during his time as a Noibat in Kalos. Biography Originally, Rowlet lived with a tribe of Pikipek and a female Trumbeak, with her husband Toucannon is the leader, who treated him as one of its children since the day he hatched.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Rowlet was shown flying with Trumbeak and Pikipek, searching and getting the fruits that people and other Pokémon offered. However, while the others brought berries for the leader Toucannon, he brought a wind-chime instead. Trumbeak later scolded him when he gave the wind-chime to the Toucannon but he fell asleep, thus Trumbeak woke him up and scolded him even louder and Rowlet had to fly away to get a fruit again. Later, Rowlet was lured by the aroma created by Mallow's Bounsweet and when he noticed Bounsweet, he saw Bounsweet as a mangosteen and decided to grab her but Bounsweet fought back when Rowlet got close to her. Rotom Pokédex quickly identified him when he was flying spinningly in the sky, who was beaten by Bounsweet once again. Rowlet who fainted, was then hung on an electric wire of an electric pole and Ash rescued him from falling down. When he woke up, Rowlet took a liking to Ash's backpack due to laying on it while recovering then became happy when he saw the bowl of honeydew melon. Rowlet went to Ash when he saw that he had a banana in his hand and he gobbled the banana up. After finishing eating, Rowlet was happy to had something to eat as he also took a liking to Ash for his kind act. When Ash asks Rowlet if he can catch him but he took away their watermelon instead, prompting Ash, Mallow, Rotom Pokédex, Pikachu, and Bounsweet to follow him. After Rowlet returned to its nest with the watermelon, where he was praised by Trumbeak for getting it, Ash, along with Pikachu and Mallow showed up. Rowlet was pretty happy to see Ash as he flew into his backpack until Team Rocket showed up and decided to take his family away. Rowlet made success in rescuing them while helping Pikachu who got hurt by Team Rocket, by using Leafage against Jessie's Mimikyu and took him away with his feet while flying. Later, Rowlet was sad because Ash wanted to let him stay with his family until Toucannon encouraged him to go with him, much to his happeniness and flew into Ash's backpack. As the latter was happy and eagered that he wanted to come with him, he caught him with his Poké Ball, then he let him out as he went back inside Ash's backpack while showing his affection towards him. Rowlet fell out of Ash's backpack when the latter arrived at school and opened it, causing Rowlet to hit a pillar of the balcony and fainted for a while.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Rowlet accidentally dirtied Ash's clothes when Professor Kukui left home. Then Rowlet saw Ash barfed out the food at Pikachu and got affected by Pikachu's electric explosion. Later in the shopping mall, Ash, Sophocles and Rowlet got separated with Rotom, Pikachu and Sophocles' Togedemaru because of Team Rocket. Luckily, they got back together and Team Rocket was carried away by Bewear.SM006: A Shocking Grocery Run! At first, Rowlet was used as the second Pokémon to help Lillie overcome her phobia but he accidentally scared Lillie after shouting loudly before going back to sleep. Then Rowlet was sent out to battle against Hobbes' Oricorio. Unfortunately, after Oricorio used Teeter Dance, Rowlet, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom were affected, and he got knocked out by Oricorio, causing him to fall onto Mallow's head. Then, he helped Lillie and the others to defeat the wild Salandit who attempted to eat the Alolan Vulpix egg along with Pikachu and Oricorio.SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Ash sent Pikachu and a sleeping Rowlet to face Totem Gumshoos, though the two yelled at Rowlet to wake up. Pikachu went to use Thunderbolt and Rowlet used Tackle, but both were swept by Gumshoos' Sand Attack, while Yungoos attacked Rowlet. Suddenly, both Yungoos and Gumshoos used Crunch, which Pikachu and Rowlet dodged. Rowlet engulfed Yungoos and Gumshoos with Leafage, while Pikachu went to use Iron Tail. Suddenly, Ash noticed Rowlet was gone, who was behind Yungoos, making Hala remarked how stealthy he is. Rowlet tackled Gumshoos and Pikachu executes Iron Tail on Yungoos, defeating them both. Then, while fighting Totem Gumshoos, Rowlet went to use Tackle, but Totem Gumshoos used a rock and hit Rowlet with it, bashing him away. Ash saved Rowlet and thanked him for saving Pikachu, then called him back.SM009: To Top a Totem! Rowlet was sent out to fight against Hala's Crabrawler in the Melemele Grand Trial. He dodged Crabrawler's Bubble Beam and attacked he with Peck. However, when Rowlet was going to repeat his attack, he then got swung by Crabrawler, who grabbed his left wing and used Brutal Swing and later Power-Up Punch, though Rowlet didn't get much injuries and fired Leafage. After multiple times using Leafage, he snuck up behind Crabrawler and used Peck, but he got punched by another Power-Up Punch. When Crabrawler had one more time to used one more Brutal Swing, Rowlet avoided it and used Tackle to defeat it. Yet, he grew tired and fell from the sky, sleeping unconsciously, so Ash had to call him back into his Poké Ball.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Rowlet learned how to do the Normalium Z-Move Breakneck Blitz while training at the beach but the power of the move caused the young Pokémon to be exhausted, so he was returned to his Poké Ball.SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! Rowlet went with Ash, Kiawe and Pikachu for a swim, but then they met a group of wild Mareanie, much to his fear. Later, Rowlet tried to help his friends to fight by saving Pikachu using its Leafage but got poisoned by James' Mareanie. Fortunately, he recovered quickly after Professor Kukui sprayed an Antidote on him and could play with the others again, though he was caught in Popplio's bubble for a while.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Rowlet was told by Ash to find Lillie but he found a watermelon instead. Then Ash commanded him to use Leafage in order to rescue Lillie and Snowy.SM014: Getting to Know You! Rowlet was sleeping when Ash and Pikachu were training Rockruff but later followed his friends after Ash woke him up from its dream. Then, he was disguised as a Damaruka but was quickly regonized by Rockruff, much to his displeasure.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Rowlet went to the beach with his friends. At first, he was seen sleeping in Ash's backpack but later flew out as Ash called it and Rockruff, though it continued sleeping. Unfortunately, after Bounsweet sneezed and woke he up, he wanted to eat her but got blasted into the sky, which caused him and Popplio got stuck into Popplio's balloon, carrying them far away. Worse than that, after Rowlet was boasting to Popplio how happy his trainer would feel if he reunites with him and believed Popplio would get punished instead and accidentally bursted the bubble, and the two of them landed at Team Rocket's Secret Base in the forest and made the ring thing stuck on his bady, making him unable to fly and had to apologize to Team Rocket, before realizing they might ended up kidnapped by them to lure Ash’s Pikachu. After having some trouble escaping, they were saved by Litten from Mareanie and Meowth and followed Litten to Litten and Stoutland's new home, but he was quite scared of Stoutland's affection and even got punched by Popplio to wake he up. Soon, they followed Stoutland's advice and visited different places during their adventure, but were then caught by Team Rocket. Fortunately, Litten, who refused to join Team Rocket, helped them to send the villains away, with Rowlet using his Breakneck Blitz. Then Rowlet and Popplio reunited with their trainers and Ash freed him from the ring, and they watched Litten going back to his home at the sunset.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! Rowlet, Pikachu and Bounsweet, along with Mallow and Ash, went to find the nectar for the Alolan stew. On their way, he got attracted by the scent of Bounsweet and she continuously repelled him. When a Pelipper was attracted and put Rowlet into his mouth, Rowlet seemed to be startled at first but then felt enjoyed. As Mallow and Ash left the cave and reached the meadows, Rowlet, Pikachu and the two youngsters were caught by Team Rocket in a net. Luckily, they were rescued by Steenee, who evolved from Bounsweet. In the end, he ignored the warning of Pikachu and wanted to get close to Steenee but got bashed by her leaves and was left hurt on the floor.SM018: A Seasoned Search! When Tapu Koko demanded a rematch, Rowlet and Rockruff wanted to fight with Tapu Koko but they got pushed onto the ground instead.SM019: A Guardian Rematch! As Rowlet and Rockruff met Litten and Stoutland, he was happy to see Litten again which Litten returns with a slight smile. However, he and his friends mourns the death of Stoutland due to the latter's incurable diseases in its old age. Then on the next day, Rowlet, Rockruff and Rotom watched Litten finally joined the team in his new journey, where Rowlet and everyone formed a close friendship with Litten.SM021: One Journey Ends, Another Begins... Once again, the gang went to the beach, though most of the time Rowlet was sleeping. He was seen encouraging Litten, who failed to use Fire Fang. When Litten and Ash were inside the body of Palossand, he couldn't help them because his Leafage failed and Palossand tried to attack him. After the chaos were over, Rowlet and Rockruff gave each other a high five. Back in the house, Rowlet and Rockruff were seen admiring the efforts of Litten.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! Later, he was briefly used when Ash sent he out along with his Rockruff and Litten to find a Charjabug and give it to Sophocles for a present. However, despite being able to fly, he didn't find the Charjabug with the rest of them and was probably lost in the woods for a little while.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! He was shown play fighting with Rockruff. At first he got his foot stuck in the sand but later he still managed to fire Leafage and almost did a strike-attack, yet they still bumped onto each other. But unlike Litten, who was ready to fight with Rockruff, who enraged Litten, Rowlet was sleeping and became extremely startled when Rockruff bit on his head.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Rowlet went camping with Ash and the others. For the rest of the camping trip, he was seen sleeping except seeing the revived tree the next morning. The night after the camp, he woke up in the middle of the night and Ash and Pikachu assured he that Morelull didn't drained his energy before he went back to sleep again.SM029: Lulled to La-La Land! Rowlet, Rockruff and Litten befriended Snowy when Pikachu was having a temporary stay at Lillie's home.SM030: The Ol' Raise and Switch! Rowlet was being squished by Olivia's face when she was saying how cute he is.SM031: The Island Whisperer! Rowlet was told by Ash to help grabbing a Mago Berry but he fell asleep when he reached the top of the hill where the Berry Tree was located. After Ash, Mallow and their Pokémon along with Rotom escaped from the group of enraged Fomantis, they arrived at Lush Jungle and there they encountered Totem Lurantis, which Rowlet and Litten fought with. During the battle, Rowlet helped Litten by blocking Castform's Water Gun and soon defeated Castform. As Ash received his Grassium-Z from Lurantis, Olivia, who was hiding all along, appeared and squezed Rowlet and Litten with a big hug.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Rowlet was seen practicing on how to use the Grassium Z-Move, Bloom Doom but it didn't work because Ash didn't have the movements right until Mallow showed him what to do. Then, Ash used Rowlet along with Rockruff in his Grand Trial against Olivia who was using her Lycanroc and Probopass. He commanded Rockruff to use Rock Throw and Rowlet to use Leafage but both attacks were overpowered by Lycanroc's Rock Slide. Then, the two were surrounded by Probopass's Stealth Rock, Rockruff hastily attacked the stones and took damage. Ash had Rowlet lifted Rockruff into the air and he used Leafage on Probopass but the pair became surrounded by Probopass's mini noses, the Puppy Pokémon used Rock Throw to take out two of them but got knocked into the sky by the third one landing on the Stealth Rock. Rockruff was carried by Rowlet again, who used Leafage as a cover to escape, was stopped by Lycanroc who used Accelerock. Seeing Rowlet in trouble, Rockruff kicked one of Probopass's mini noses to defend the Grass Quill Pokémon from a Zap Cannon. Rowlet tried to thank Rockruff but he showed his aggressiveness towards Rowlet, much to everyone's alarm. Soon the two were surrounded again and Lycanroc used its signature Z-Move Continental Crush but the two avoided the attack. Rowlet used Leafage to counterattack Lycanroc's Rock Slide, then he was tailed by the Compass Pokémon's mini noses until the Grass Quill Pokémon caused the noses to hit Probopass instead. Then, Rowlet performed Bloom Doom and defeated Probopass. After Probopass was defeated, Rockruff wanted to continue the battle against Oliva's Lycanroc by himself. When Rowlet tried to help, Rockruff suddenly used Bite, which caused Rowlet to get wounded as a result.SM036: Trials and Determinations! He, along with Litten, was alerted that Ash was missing, but was relieved that he and Pikachu were alright. Once the pair was okay, the returned Ash who informed them that Rockruff was the one who is missing instead, and they searched for their friend. When they found Rockruff, Rowlet witnessed Ash, Rockruff and the two other Lycanroc being healed by Tapu Lele. They also saw Rockruff evolve into a Dusk Lycanroc. Afterwards, Rowlet was seen playing with Lycanroc's mane and with Ash, Litten, and Pikachu, they praised Lycanroc upon evolving while Rowlet forgave him for his unexpected aggressiveness during the Grand Trial. Soon, Rowlet and the others went back to Melemele Island after the special classes on Akala Island had ended.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Rowlet attended the lecture in the Cerulean City Gym, where he missed the strength of Brock's Steelix due to him falling asleep, but watched Ash's Pikachu fight Misty's Gyarados.SM043: When Regions Collide! Rowlet quickly became close friends with Nebby, whom Ash promised Solgaleo and Lunala to look after. He seemed to take a liking to sleeping with Nebby in Ash's backpack and even had the ability to recover immediately after he got slapped by Steenee, whose aroma attracted he while calming Nebby down as this act made Nebby laugh.SM044: A Dream Encounter! When Ash and his friends went to Aether Paradise, Faba was very crossed when he got Rowlet out of Ash's bag instead of Nebby who teleport itself away, then he threw Rowlet. Luckily, Ash was able to catch him just in time before scolding Faba's action.SM046: Deceiving Appearances! Rowlet was happy that Lillie can touch him, after getting over her fears and finally cured, then he was sleeping with Nebby while the others were playing. Rowlet was the first to noticed that Nebby was missing, after waking up from his nap, then notified Ash and the others about the situation.SM050: Faba's Revenge! Rowlet was in Ash's backpack sleeping then he woke up seeing the Cosmoem evolved Nebby glowing where it got out of the bag all freaked out. Rowlet was seen on Ash's head when he explained to Tapu Koko how Nebby is not moving or anything.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! Upon arriving at Niheligo's Ultra Space, Rowlet and Litten were left behind to assist Mallow, Lana and Sophocles who needed to battle Milotic, Lilligant and Mismagius. Rowlet was soon attracted by the aroma emitted from Lilligant's flower and even flew onto the flower.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! After Steenee used her aroma to attract him back and unintentionally slapped him back to his sense, Rowlet and Steenee made a combo move which temporarily defeated Lilligant. Lana dubbed this move "Rowlaunch". SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! After Lusamine was successfully rescued and returned safely to the Pokémon world, Rowlet, along with Ash's other Pokémon attended Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Sometime later, Rowlet helped Ash and his classmates complete several Ultra Guardian missions and helped Ultra Beasts return home.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency!SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship!SM078: Twirling with a Bang!SM085: The Long Vault Home!And in the process he meets a new friend who is also an Ultra Beast, Ash's Poipole, whom Rowlet first taught to be an enemy Pokémon.SM067: Love at First Twirl! During Ash's trip in Ula'ula Island, Rowlet went with Ash and his Pokémon to see Tapu Bulu and ask for its help in training for his rematch against Nanu. After Tapu Bulu agreed to help, he demonstrated his powers by growing large trees before resting in one of them to absorb the energy. But Rowlet flew in one of the trees to rest, he accidently absorbed some of his energy, causing him to give him a power boost and learn a move Grass-type move, Razor Leaf.SM075: Some Kind of Laziness! At some point during the Alola crisis, Rowlet helped join everyone in sharing his light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! Later, Rowlet meets Hau, Hala grandson, and his Dartrix, who happens to be his evolved form. Rowlet battles Dartrix, but loses when Ash drop his Grassium Z. During the night, Rowlet kept hitting the substitute doll in Professor Kukui's house. Training for the rematch against Hau, Rowlet meets up with his foster family, then tries to learn Bullet Seed. However, Rowlet could't learn the move but learned Seed Bomb when he picked up an Everstone and kept hitting the target numerous times with the stone. Rowlet battle Dartrix again and won the battle this time when he used Bloom Doom as the finishing move. Rowlet part ways with Dartrix then goes to rest in Ash's backpack.SM097: No Stone Unturned! One day while playing with his friends on the beach, Rowlet befriends a messy-haired Eevee that came from across the sea. Rowlet plays with his new friend as he even shares some berries with him until he, Torracat, Lycanroc and Pikachu had to return to Ash with their friends as they also needed to head back to their trainers.Where is Eevee Going? While at the market place eating some berries with Torracat, Lycanroc, Pikachu and Ash, Rowlet hops into Ash's backpack to sleep when his trainer sees Lana, who was looking for Popplio. After meeting up with Sophocles, Mallow, Lillie and their Pokémon, Rowlet wakes up and got out of Ash's backpack then was inform by Pikachu that Popplio went missing which motivated him to help look for their missing friend. Rowlet found Popplio battling Team Skull then went to go inform Ash, Lana, Lillie, Malllow and Sophocles that he found their friend. Bringing his friends to Popplio's location, Rowlet became happy to see his friend Eevee again then witness his and Popplio teamwork in defeating Team Skull. After Kiawe, who was also looking for Popplio, arrived at their location, Rowlet was sleeping on Ash's head when his trainer and everyone explain to Kiawe about Eevee also when Lana caught Eevee, who was nicknamed Sandy.SM099: We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! Rowlet fell asleep while Lycanroc and Torracat watched Ash's Grand Trial against Hapu.SM109: A Grand Debut! While his trainer and his classmates were looking for a group of Meltan that wonder into campus, Rowlet was sleeping when one of the Meltan encounter him and fell asleep close to him. Rowlet woke up and noticed it just as it woke up and panicked causing it to loose it's hex nut. Just as a Murkrow was about pick it up, Rowlet was able to grab it first and gave it back to Meltan. After giving his new friend back it's hex nut, Rowlet went back to sleep inside Ash's backpack but didn't noticed that the Meltan, who has taken an interest in him, has secretly followed him and was taken back to Professor Kukui's house by Ash when school was done.SM111: Show Me the Metal! Rowlet was eating at Professor Kukui's house until he saw the Meltan he befriended before eating the metal off the frying pan then grabbed it before Ash and his friends saw it. After putting Meltan back inside of Ash's backpack, Rowlet was put inside the backpack by Ash and instantly fell asleep. While Ash and his classmates did some training for Pokémon battles, Rowlet was sleeping until Meltan kept giving him affection and he kept going somewhere else to rest. When Meltan was snatched by another wild Murkrow, Rowlet rushed to it's rescue but it's hex nut fell off and was found by Team Rocket. Rowlet tired to find a replacement for Meltan lost hex nut but saw that it's attached to it so he decided to help it find it's lost hex nut. While searching for Meltan lost hex nut, Rowlet was attracted by the scent of Team Rocket's products from their food truck then ate some of it then became happy that he was able to help find his friend find it's lost hex nut. After Team Rocket revealed themselves, Rowlet did the best he could to protect Meltan from them as he was able to beat James with his Seed Bomb attack. Seeing Meltan almost getting hurt from Meowth's Fury Swipes attack, Rowlet jumped in to protect his friend and kept taking on the attacks despite getting injuries from it. However, Rowlet was saved when Meltan, who was inspired by his bravery and not wanting to see him get hurt even further, protected him as it used Flash Cannon on Mewoth and Jessie. After Bewear and Stufful took Team Rocket away, Rowlet assures a worried Meltan that he's alright just as Ash and Pikachu, who been looking for him, arrived where they were at. When Meltan became protective of him as it believed that they were gonna harm them, Rowlet was able to explain to his friend that Ash is his Trainer and Pikachu is his teammate as their also his friends. After bringing Meltan back to the Pokémon School, Rowlet showed everyone his friend then witness Lusamine's Clefable bring the other Meltan. In fact, these happen to be Meltan's other friends and been in the Ultra Guardians base since they arrived on campus. After seeing how Clefable train the other Meltan to behave as they been causing trouble for her during their time in the Ultra Guardians base, Rowlet sees that his friend wants to be with him and was a witness when Ash, who has seen how strong their friendship and bond for each other are, asks Meltan that if it wants to join his team which it happily accepted the offer then saw his friend being caught thus becoming teammates.SM112: Got Meltan? After Kukui's announcement for the first ever Alola Pokémon League, Rowlet and the rest of the Pokémon were seen training near the beach.SM115: The Dealer of Destruction! Rowlet was sleeping while Ash, Meltan and Pikachu went sight seeing in Malie Garden.SM117: Drawn with the Wind! While visiting the Malie City Kantonian Gym, Rowlet participated in a double battle with Meltan against Ryuki and his -type Pokémon, Zwelious and Druddigon. During the battle, Rowlet learned Brave Bird and use that same move with Meltan's Flash Cannon to win the battle. SM118: Aiming for the Top Floor! Rowlet and its friends are summoned by Ash to assist Lana rescuing a Legendary Pokémon Kyogre from an illegal group of hunters. Rowlet and Meltan create a diversion, sending Meltan to eat the illegal hunters' Carvanha-like ship to make its system haywire without the hunters' notices. Once the diversion is complete, but Kyogre went berserk by blind rage, Rowlet picked Meltan up in time and retreat with their friends to their respective Poké Balls.SM120: The One that Didn't Get Away! Rowlet and its friends were then summoned by Ash to assist Sophocles and his Vikavolt training to master their Z-Moves.SM123: A Fiery Training Camp Trick! Rowlet and his friends were training somewhere in the forest, preparing for the Alola League. In the middle of their training, Ash and Torracat were sent in the past, leaving the others to know where they are.SM125: A Timeless Encounter! After realizing their friends were missing, Rowlet and the others went out and look for them. During their search they ran into some trouble, such as battling other Pokémon and finding food. Rowlet and his friends were tired of their search until Ash and Torracat return from the past. After seeing their return, Rowlet and his friends were happy they find them.SM126: Pikachu's Exciting Adventure! At Lillie's Mansion, Rowlet and his friends were training for Alola League.SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! Upon arriving at the Alola League, Rowlet was greeted by its friend Dartrix which evolved into Decidueye. Rowlet was then used to battle Team Skull.SM128: League Offenders and Defenders! After realizing Ash and Hau are going to battle each other in the Quarter-finals, Rowlet told a Wingull to get his family.SM131: The Battlefield of Truth and Love! While Rowlet was Training to battle against his rival, his family come and help him train for his fight, he tries to learn a new move Feather Dance, but having trouble with it. When it was ready Ash & Hau battle, Rowlet tries to use its Z-Move Bloom Doom on Decidueye, however Decidueye was able to avoid the attack and was able to trap Rowlet wit Spirit Shackle. Decidueye then tries to use his own Z-Move Sinister Arrow Raid on Rowlet. Lucky Rowlet was able Dodge the Z-Moves at the last moment.SM132: Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Strategy! During the battle, Rowlet was presumably defeated but turned out he was sleeping, which had everyone annoyed by this. As the battle continued, Rowlet finally master Feather Dance and defeated Decidueye with Brave Bird which allowed Ash to move on to the Semi-Finals.SM133: Battling on the Wing! Before Ash's final match with Gladion, Rowlet was amazed to see Meltan have evolve into Melmetal, and was proud of its evolution. During the finals, Rowlet and Torracat watch Melmetal battle against Gladion's Silvally. Despite its friend losing to Silvally, Rowlet was very proud of Melmetal for its hard work in battle.SM138: Final Rivals! After their trainer won the Alola League, both Rowlet and Torracat were happy for Ash with his victory in the finals.SM139: Enter the Champion! At the Alola League Exhibition Match, Rowlet was used to battle against Professor Kukui's Braviary and won before losing to his Venusaur.SM142: A Full Battle Bounty! Following Ash's decision to travel the world, he left Rowlet, along with his other Alolan Pokémon, with Professor Kukui before heading back to Pallet Town.SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! Known moves Using Leafage Ash Rowlet Tackle.png Using Tackle Ash Rowlet Peck.png Using Peck Ash Rowlet Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf Ash Rowlet Seed Bomb.png Using Seed Bomb Ash Rowlet Brave Bird.png Using Brave Bird Ash Rowlet Feather Dance.png Using Feather Dance |stageSP=Z-Moves |imgSP = Ash Rowlet Breakneck Blitz.png Using Breakneck Blitz Ash Rowlet Bloom Doom.png Using Bloom Doom | Leafage; grass; SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! Tackle; normal; SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Peck; flying; SM008: Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! Breakneck Blitz; normal; SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! @ This is a Z-Move. Bloom Doom; grass; SM036: Trials and Determinations! @ This is a Z-Move. Razor Leaf; grass; SM075: Some Kind of Laziness! Seed Bomb; grass; SM097: No Stone Unturned! Brave Bird; flying; SM118: Aiming for the Top Floor! Feather Dance; flying; SM132: Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Strategy! }} Improvised moves *Rowl Launch *Brave Cannon Voice actors *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) *Roger Callagy (English) Trivia *Rowlet is the third starter Pokémon to hatch from an egg belonging to a main character, after Dawn's Quilava and Ash's Greninja. *Rowlet is currently both Ash’s most earliest wild starter Pokémon and the starting -type to appear and join the main cast earlier, beating both Ash's Sceptile (as Treecko) and Ash's Bayleef (as Chikorita). Ash's Incineroar (as Litten), despite appearing earlier than Rowlet only joined the main cast after the latter. *Rowlet is being called as モクちゃん (Moku-chan) by Delia in the original Japanese version, while she called him Rowlie in the English dub. *Rowlet’s not evolving via Everstone appears to be a special case than the rest of the previous major Pokémon, whether he unknowingly or purposely takes the said stone while also using it as his new signature weapon. *Rowlet is the first bird Pokémon to be caught by Ash that is not a / Type. **Rowlet is also Ash's only -Type Pokémon that has not fully evolved, and the only Alolan Pokémon of his not to have evolved as well. *Rowlet and Incineroar are the only two Starter Pokémon that were adopted by a parent Pokémon, (Toucannon and Stoutland respectfully) and later joined Ash's team. *Rowlet is Ash's first starter Pokémon to have battled and defeated both of its evolved forms. *Rowlet is Ash's only Alolan Pokémon to have been caught in its debut episode. *Rowlet is Ash's only Alolan Pokémon to not be weak against the Ground-type. Gallery Rowlet wearing his Decidueye cloak Rowlaunch.png Rowlet performing Rowlaunch SM118 21.png Using Brave Bird with Meltan's Flash Cannon SM004.png Rowlet with Ash and Pikachu Ash Rowlet sleeping.JPG Rowlet sleeping in Ash's backpack smuggy Ash Rowlet.png Rowlet being smuggy SM045.png Rowlet sleeping with its close friend Nebby, as Cosmog Poipole carrying Rowlet.jpg Rowlet gets poisoned and carried by Naganadel as Poipole Ash, Pikachu, Poipole, Rowlet, Torracat & Lycanroc.png Rowlet with Lycanroc, Poipole, Torracat, Pikachu and Ash SM082 6.png Rowlet doing a pyramid with Poipole, Incineroar as Torracat, Lycanroc and Pikachu SM109 Class.png Ash & His Alola Pokemon.png SM115 9.png Rowlet with Melmetal as Meltan, Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc and Incineroar as Torracat SM122 3.png Rowlet with Ash, Melmetal as Meltan, Lycanroc, Incineroar as Torracat and Pikachu in a fantasy Ash Rowlet and Meltan Sleeping.jpeg Rowlet sleeping with its close friend and teammate Melmetal as Meltan Ultra Guardians Pokémon 2.jpeg Rowlet with its friends as members of the Ultra Guardians SM126 28.png Rowlet and its friends reunites with their Trainer Ash, Pikachu, Rowlet, Melmetal, Torracat & Lycanroc.png Rowlet with Melmetal, Ash, Pikachu, Lycanroc and Incineroar as Torracat }} References es:Rowlet de Ash Category:Character Pokémon that hatched from eggs Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have an accessory